A Shoulder To Cry On
by writergirl94
Summary: Damon Salvatore doesn't do good, it's not in him. So when Caroline shows up at the hospital having a emotional break down over Tyler's death will he be able to calm her down? COMPLETE Damon/Caroline friendship with slight hints of romance. COMPLETE.


**A/N: I've been trying to write a Damon/Caroline fic for the past few days! This is more of a friendship but with a hint of sparks. Anyway this is COMPLETE! Don't ask me to fucking update because i will hurt you. Please and thank you! Takes place a little after Elena wakes up, Season 4! Caroline doesn't know that Klaus has taken over Tyler's body! **

A Shoulder To Cry On 

She doesn't understand how she made it to the hospital. How she ran through those trees and didn't hit one. She's out of breath with make up running down her face. All of the emotions made her need blood but she was too upset to drink.

She is a blubbering mess when she makes it to Damon. He's sitting in the waiting room chair and Meredith gets up, mumbling something about coffee, and walking off.

"It's okay." Damon says, "Stefan is with her right now."

Caroline begins to sob harder.

"Blondie I told you she's fine."

"I-I-It's n-not t-that." She continues to sob, barely able to make out a single sentence. She then runs off.

Damon is exhausted and heart broken but he lifts his eyes from their vacant gaze and runs after her. He sees a blur of her go into the storage closet and he follows.

"Tyler's dead Damon!" She screams, "He's dead! No! No!" She was going into some sort of denial and shock, "I t-thought I lost Elena t-too! I hate this fucking place I hate it! I hate it!"

Damon pulls her into a hug too which in the beginning she fights off but eventually he lets her touch her. She doesn't like it but it reminds her of her mindless human days. She stains his stupid silk shirt and cries harder. She can't stop at this point.

"K-Klaus too." She gives am muffled sob to which Damon is surprised.

"Alright, Ssh, alright." He hates this place too. He hates this hospital. Damon the lifts Caroline bridal style and she lets him. She is still crying uncontrollably and she looks pale and more importantly unstable. A few seconds later she passes out.

They go out of the storage closest and Damon see's Meredith down the hall with coffee. He tells her to get Stefan.

Xoxo

Stefan's eyes are bloodshot and glassy. He wipes his cheek so Damon can't see but he does.

"I need to take care of her, you good here?" Damon asks.

Stefan nods.

"Tell Elena I'll see her tomorrow."

Stefan nods and looks down at Caroline, he pats her shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

Xoxo

She wakes up, cries out for Tyler, and then begins to cry again.

He takes the uncontrollable crying girl to his bedroom. He takes off her shoes and helps her underneath the covers. He pushes back her blonde curls that frame her face.

"He's dead." She cries harder.

"I need to get you blood."

"Don't leave!" She shrieks.

Damon just wants to slap her and tell her to pull herself together. But he's too tired and hurt and everything in between. So he gives her an awkward kiss on the top of her head and squeezes her hand, "Close your eyes count to five."

She does and five seconds later he's holding a blood bag and too his surprise she drinks it.

After drinking it she stopped crying for a while and it was nice. He gives her the remote to the TV and takes off his shoes. He goes into the bathroom and takes off his jeans, and puts a t-shirt on. He then lies on the left side of the bed in his boxers and T-shirt as she is flipping through channels.

"Damon?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Hm?" He asks.

"What's the strongest stuff you got?"

_Xoxo _

He gives her bourbon because he's craving it. He's heart broken and he really just misses Ric, but he won't admit that to anyone, right now.

She's calmed down and the two sit silently drinking bourbon and watching the Kardashians and Damon hasn't complained once.

Xoxo

Three glasses later the Kardashians is over and the blonde puts her glass on the nightstand. She curls on her side and begins to cry again. Damon sighs because he is so tired and the non-crying only lasted an hour.

He adjusts his body slowly so he is lying next to her with his elbow propping his head. The other is rubbing her back.

"I hate this fucking place." She sobs, "Tyler and I were gonna run away…Tyler!" She begins to cry harder.

"Hey Barbie, Sssh things will get better." Damon tells her.

"My dad died, my boyfriend died, and my best friend who didn't want to be a vampire is now turning into one. I can't breathe."

Damon smirks, "My best friend died and the woman I love chose my brother over me, _again_."

Caroline looks up at him suddenly, she stops crying and just looks at him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He says, "Were just about even, honey."

She bites her lip, "I want more bourbon."

Xoxo

They watch another episode of the Kardashians, a few reruns of Friends, and half of Independence Day. Caroline falls asleep first and Damon somehow does too.

Xoxo

Everything hurts when she wakes up but she knows she has to keep moving on. She is putting on her shoes when he wakes up.

It was odd to her to see Damon all sleepy and disoriented. His hair was all ruffled and he yawned and it was kind of cute.

"Need a ride?"

"I think I'll walk." Caroline said, "But thank you."

"No it's no trouble, I gotta stop by Elena's anyway." He says. He stripes in front of her and she doesn't mind.

Xoxo

She is sitting in his car in front of her house. He puts the car into park and they are just sitting there. She then leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you."

In those two little words it meant everything. He gives her an uncomfortable, awkward smile, "You're welcome, Caroline."

She opens the door but hesitates and looks back at Damon and then she heads towards her house. Damon watches her get inside.

"_Why don't you let people see the good in you?" _

"_Because when people see good they expect good. And I don't want to have to live up to anyone's expectations."_

Damon looks down at his phone and he has 4 missed calls from Stefan and one from Meredith. He is so tired and just done with everything. Still he puts his car into drive; let's his fingertips graze where Caroline had kissed him, and speeds off, as if the previous night had never happened.

Because Damon Salvatore didn't do good; it's not in him.


End file.
